


Sewing is hard

by izuruhinata



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hyperfixation, M/M, Post-Game(s), Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Sewing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just mindless fluff, thats not important tho, thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuruhinata/pseuds/izuruhinata
Summary: Nagito tends to hyper fixate and Hajime usually sees what happens.akaAuthor pushes his own tendencies onto Nagito
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Sewing is hard

Nagito usually has a habit of hyper fixating on things.

These things could usually range from trying out things he hasn't done before, spending hours on his laptop researching about it or even trying to craft things (even if they didn't turn out well). Hajime remembers when Nagito had got into cooking for a while...it was...messy to put it lightly.

Currently, he was into sewing.

He would never sew anything major, just small things, like pouches or small bindings.

Hajime could hear Nagito’s footsteps through the hallway before he practically flopped on their couch.

“I'm guessing you made something?”

He heard a muffled “yup”, before he readjusted himself to lay his head in Hajime’s lap. He reached his hand into the pocket of his sweatpants, pulling out the creation he just made.

It was a small pouch, a wallet maybe, it’s fabric was floral patterned, and it had a small button to clasp it. The stitches were uneven, some were too long, while others too short, few were bunched up together while others were much too far apart. There was an embroidery flower patched onto one of the corners, no doubt Nagitos work. It was a simple flower (was it a sunflower?) and Hajime could see where Nagito had run out of thread.

“Ah” Nagito’s voice cut through Hajime’s thoughts “this one took me a while to make then the others” he pointed at the pouch “Maybe it was because I kept messing up at the corner.” Hajime looked back at it, he was right, one of the corners was completely botched up.

“You would expect something that took me so long to not look so pitiful” he smiled. “I wouldn't say that” Hajime ran his finger over the seams “It doesn't look that bad” (It didn't, really, Hajime thought it was quite cute) “It looks great, honest”.

“Ah, but you and Izuru could make one that probably looks much better” he laughed “Nothing that looks as wretched and miserable as mine” Hajime sighed.

“Really Nagito, it doesn't look that bad”

“Are you sure you're not lying?”

“Why would I lie?”

“Because you're my boyfriend and don't wanna hurt my feelings?”

“I still wouldn't lie”

Nagito laughed “Hajime really is too kind to trash like me, especially when he could make something so much better” Hajime sighed again “I could, but it would be artificial. I would be using Izuru’s talent and wouldn't actually learn anything, and besides” he returned the pouch to Nagito “I'm sure if I didn't have the Ultimate Sewer embedded into me, I would make something just like this, probably worse”.

Nagito giggled “Maybe if you like my sewing _so _much, I should sew all your clothes” “And wreck your fingers even more? No thank you” Hajime was right, Nagito's fingers were littered with bandages of different colours, and these for coming from making small things, he couldn't imagine what would happen if he tried to sew a shirt.__

__“Then what if I sewed a flower onto all of your ties? Then you would have to go to work with a messed up looking flower, wouldn't that be just _embarrassing _?” Nagito smiled like he’d just won over Hajime.___ _

____“Then I would make sure everyone sees it so they know it was my boyfriends work”_ _ _ _

____Nagito feigned a dramatic gasp “You wouldn't! Oh my, what has my Hajime turned into?”_ _ _ _

____There was a few seconds of silence before both of them burst into laughter._ _ _ _

____Hajime took Nagito’s pouch to work the next morning._ _ _ _


End file.
